Reverse!
by Bad Sector
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang memasuki masa keemasannya sebagai seorang Shinobi bersama dengan Kurama, Partnernya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat seorang gadis berambut merah mendarat diatas kepalanya. Apa maksud semua ini? Strong-Naru!, FemKurama!.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Reverse!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Rated: M (jaga-jaga)**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang memasuki masa keemasannya sebagai seorang Shinobi bersama dengan Kurama, Partnernya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat seorang gadis berambut merah mendarat diatas kepalanya. Apa maksud semua ini? Strong-Naru!, FemKurama!.**

**Warning: OOC,Typo, Harsh-word,Miss-Typo, violence, gore,etc.**

"Naruto! Bangun!" seorang gadis berambut jingga bermata merah mengoncang-goncang keras tubuh seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terbuai dalam alam mimpinya. Meskipun diperlakukan semacam itu, pemuda ini tidak terbangun juga dari tidurnya malah dia sempat mengeluarkan semacam cengiran mesum dari bibirnya.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Jangan disitu~" Ucapannya membuat gadis ini langsung naik darah ditandai dengan munculnya perempatan di bagian kanan pelipisnya. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya gadis tersebut berjalan menuju sebuah kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin yang ditaruh dalam sebuah botol kaca.

Byur!

Gadis itu menuangkan air dingin tadi kewajah pemuda pirang ini. Reaksi yang diberikan oleh pemuda ini amat baik. Dalam sekejap kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata biru safir yang indah. Namun, keindahan tersebut sedikit terganggu kala air dingin tadi mulai menyusup kedalam rongga hidungnya dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Pemuda pirang ini terbatuk-batuk karena sistem pernafasannya mencoba mencegah agar carian tersebut tidak masuk kedalam setelah beberapa detik terbatuk-batuk, pemuda tersebut berhasil memperoleh kembali ketenangannya. Namun, kedua mata safirnya menatap kesal pada gadis berambut jingga di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum tanpa merasa berdosa.

Bletak!

"Kurama! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membuatku mati tersedak?" Pemuda ini menjitak kepala gadis tadi dengan nada kesal. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat gadis ini menangis melainkan memberikan serangan balik dengan meninju perut pemuda pirang itu.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh tidur seperti orang mati! Untung belum kubom rumah bobrok ini!" gadis ini memamerkan sebuah bola hitam dari mulutnya yang membuat pemuda pirang itu berkeringat dingin karenanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak tahu sih letihnya perjalanan dari Konoha ke Oni no Kuni." Pemuda pirang ini kemudian melepas bajunya yang basah dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mencari baju lainnya.

"Ah, alasan. Bilang saja kau mau malas-malasan hari ini. Dengar ya, meskipun kekuatan jinchurikimu sudah tidak adatapi tetap saja aku tidak percaya kalau dirimu akan jadi cepat lelah seperti sekarang ini." Kurama memilih memunguti pakaian yang telah basah tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang cucian yang berada di depan tempat tidur pemuda itu.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya. "Ah, kau tahu juga kan. Setelah perang melawan Kaguya selesai, Kakek Rikudou membuat sebuah resolusi baru dengan membawa hampir 90 persen cakra bijuu kealam baka bersama dirinya. Maka dari itu sekarang aku mudah lelah."

Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir saja. "Ah, begitukah? kehilangan bijuu membuatmu melemah? Lihat aku! Aku yang jadi Bijuunya saja masih sehat walafiat seperti ini." Ya, Kurama satu ini adalah Kyubi no Kitsune yang dulunya merupakan salah satu dari kesembilan bijuu. Namun, setelah perang dunia Shinobi keempat selesai, Hagaromo sang Rikudou sennin membuat sebuah kebijakan baru. Dia mengambil sekitar 90 persen dari cakra para bijuu dan memberikan mereka bentuk manusia serta mengambil kembali Senjutsu Rikudou yang ia berikan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Hal ini dia lakukan agar tidak ada lagi orang yang mengincar cakra bijuu. Selain itu, dirinya juga menyadari bahwa para bijuu tidaklah mendapat perlakuan menyenangkan semenjak kepergiannya. Hal inilah yang membuat dirinya melakukan semua ini. Namun, para bijuu yang telah menjadi manusia tersebut tetap memiliki keunggulan daripada manusia biasa. Mereka berumur amat panjang.

Naruto yang mendengar celotehan Kurama cuma bisa mengurut kepalanya karena suara gadis ini termasuk sangat cemprang untuk usia manusianya. "Baik, baik. Aku tahu itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Naruto berbalik kearah gadis ini dengan tatapan bingung.

Kurama yang mendengarnya lalu merogoh kantong celana baggynya dan melempar sebuah gulungan kepada pemuda pirang itu. "Baca sendiri." Begitu katanya.

Pemuda pirang itu dengan sigap menangkapnya dan kemudian membaca gulungan tersebut. "Hmm, jadi misi hari ini menangkap bandit di perbatasan ya? Hmm, kurang menarik." Dia mengosok-gosok pelan dagunya seperti orang memainkan janggutnya yang membuat Kurama memandang jijik dirinya.

"Uh, Jangan sok kuat begitu. Ingat, kita ini sekian dari beberapa Jounin terkuat di Konoha. Aku yakin Kakashi pasti memiliki alasan khusus mengirim kita ke sana." Mendengar penjelasan Kurama membuat Pemuda pirang ini tersadar dari sikap sok kuatnya. Kurama yang sekarang telah menjadi manusia sekarang berprofesi sebagai Jounin Konoha. Dirinya merupakan salah satu Jounin terkuat Konohagakure mengingat bahwa masih ada 10 persen kekuatan Bijuu berada pada dirinya yang membuat dirinya setara dengan seorang Jounin kelas atas.

"Ah, aku benar Kurama. Uzumaki Naruto ini terlalu banyak omong." Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seperti orang bodoh sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Melihat itu, Kurama cuma tertawa pelan. "Ya, meskipun begitu. Banyak omong, berisik, dan juga bodoh adalah sifat aslimu kan?" Ucapan gadis ini sukses membuat mood Naruto turun drastis dari kondisi terbaiknya.

"K-kau memang kejam dari dulu." Naruto menatap nanar Kurama. Meskipun begitu, dia tahu kalau mantan Bijuu ini bukanlah orang jahat. Dia peduli dengan semua orang.

" , sebaiknya kita segera bergegas. Kakashi meminta kita menemuinya sebelum pergi berangkat." Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto cuma mengganguk pelan sambil menyiapkan pakaian khas Jounin berupa rompi hijau namun dengan sebuah celana berwarna hitam. Dipunggungnya juga terdapat sebuah katana yang dia peroleh setelah belajar Kenjutsu bersama salah satu rekan setimnya dahulu, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke? Sekarang dia merupakan Jounin spesial dibawah komando Hokage. Akibat ulahnya ketika menjadi Missing-nin, hampir saja kepalanya terpisah dari badannya. Namun, Naruto sang sahabat bersujud sambil memohon kepada para Kage beserta Daimyo kelima Negara besar agar mau memaafkan sahabatnya tersebut. Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan yang alot antara kubu Hokage-Kazekage melawan kubu Raikage-Tsuchikage-Mizukage memutuskan bahwa Uchiha terakhir itu selamat dari hukuman mati dengan menimbang jasanya didalam perang terakhir yang sangat besar. Kini, Uchiha Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyusun rencana membangun kembali klannya bersama Haruno Sakura yang dulu pernah dia campakkan.

Haruno Sakura? Sekarang perempuan pemilik tenaga monster itu lebih menyibukkan dirinya sebagai salah satu tenaga medis Konoha. Dia juga memutuskan untuk melabuhkan hatinya kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto pundung di restoran saat mereka berdua mengumumkan hal tersebut di depannya. Namun, Pemuda pirang itu sendiri tidak punya rasa suka yang serius kepada gadis berambut pink tersebut. pemilik mata safir itu menyadari bahwa perasaannya selama ini lebih seperti perasaan seorang sahabat. Namun, hidup pemuda bermata safir itu sekarang lebih banyak disibukkan dengan aktivitas dirinya sebagai seorang Jounin bersama dengan Kurama, rekan setimnya. Semenjak Dunia Shinobi memperoleh kembali perdamaiannya, para Kage sepakat mempererat aliansi diantara mereka untuk menghindari hal mengerikan serupa kembali terjadi menimpah dunia Shinobi tercinta. Sekarang tantangan yang mereka hadapi adalah gerombolan pemberontak serta para penjahat yang masih mengintai di setiap sudut benua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sebuah pintu diketuk pelan sebagai tanda meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam ruangan dibaliknya. Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan tersebut tengah duduk seorang pria berusia 30-an yang tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku kecil berwarna hijau. Kedua matanya menatap malas kepada pintu tadi. Namun, dia tahu bahwa kedua orang itu juga datang karena suruhannya.

"Masuk." Perintahnya singkat. Mendengar perintah tersebut, akhirnya pintu tersebut dibuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Kurama. Kurama sendiri mengenakan sebuah rompi Jounin berwarna hijau dengan celana Baggy berwarna biru muda khas Jounin Konoha.

"Kakash- Maksudku Hokage-sama, apakah benar anda mengirim kami berdua untuk melawan bandit gunung?" Naruto sampai sekarang belum terbiasa untuk memanggil sang guru, Hatake Kakashi dengan sebutan Hokage. Sebetulnya dirinya juga merupakan salah satu kandidat Hokage, Namun mengingat usianya yang masih belia ditambah Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage yang mengajukan pensiuSn dini karena efek samping jurus Sozo Saisei yang terlalu banyak ia gunakan pada saat perang sehingga melemahkan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang membuat para Civilian dan juga tetua desa berputar otak hingga akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan mereka kepada anak dari Hatake Sakumo yakni Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat kekikukkan muridnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia juga lebih memilih menjadi Shinobi biasa ketimbang memangku jabatan seperti ini. Namun tak ada pilihan lain lagi karena hampir seluruh Shinobi senior telah meninggal akibat peperangan terdahulu meninggalkan dirinya serta sebagian kecil dari mereka. "Yare-yare. Itu benar. Aku mengirimkan kalian berdua karena lawan yang akan kalian hadapi bukanlah bandit biasa." Ucapan Pria berambut perak ini langsung membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto jadi bingung sendiri mendengarnya.

"Mereka punya semacam senjata aneh. Senjata mereka mampu membunuh seorang Shinobi dengan cepat. Sudah sekitar lima puluhan Shinobi dari desa lain tewas karena mereka. Namun, aku percaya kalau kalian berdua mampu menghadapi mereka." Meskipun Kakashi mengatakan hal demikian, Jakun Naruto tetap saja naik turun karena mendengar banyaknya angka korban yang jatuh. Ini terlalu hebat untuk ukuran bandit gunung.

"Tenang saja! Serahkan pada kami!" Kurama yang mengetahui kebimbangan Naruto langsung saja mencairkan suasana.

Mendengar omongan Kurama, Kakashi tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya. "Semoga kalian berhasil. Ah, dan satu lagi. Sakura sudah hamil loh." Info dari Kakashi ini sukses membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Nani?! Cepat sekali?! Baru saja bulan lalu mereka menikah!" Naruto tidak percaya kalau pria berwajah cantik itu ternyata 'jago' juga.

"Kalian kapan?" Sambungan tanya dari Kakashi tadi langsung membuat Naruto dan Kurama menoleh bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kapan?" Kurama memandang bingun ninja peniru itu.

"Ya, kalian kan sering sekali berdua. Jadi siapa tahu kalian bukan sekadar teman, mungkin saja kalian yang tinggal seatap pernah ber-" Duakh! Sebelum omongan sang Hokage selesai, sebuah bogem sukses melayang ke wajah mulus pria itu hingga membuatnya terpental keluar jendela kantor. Sementara itu, para Anbu yang mengawasi Hokage hanya bisa terdiam karena mereka tahu kalau Kurama sudah marah maka sebaiknya pilihan terbaik adalah diam atau kabur.

"DENGARKAN AKU HOKAGE MESUM! BERSIHKAN PIKIRANMU DARI BACAAN PORNOMU ITU! KAU SENDIRI BAGAIMANA HAH?! SUDAH 30 TAHUN LEBIH TAPI BELUM PUNYA PACAR?! AKU YAKIN KAMARMU PENUH TISU BERLENDIR!" Kurama yang sedang sangar berteriak dengan kesal sambil menunjuk kearah Kakashi yang masih tergeletak disebuah tong sampah yang berada di depan jalan kantor Hokage. Sementara itu, para warga hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat kemarahan Kurama. Memang, mereka semua sudah mengerti kejadian sebenarnya mengenai amukan Kurama belasan tahun lalu meskipun masih ada beberapa orang yang masih belum terima dengan Kurama. Akan tetapi, sebagian besar warga menerima gadis ini dengan tangan terbuka setelah mendengar perjuangannya pada perang dunia Shinobi.

"Tenanglah, Kurama." Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu dan menyeretnya pergi dari kantor Hokage. "Kakashi-sensei, sebaiknya kau memanggil tukang kayu untuk memperbaiki kantormu." Pemuda pirang ini kemudian meninggalkan kantor tersebut bersama dengan mantan Bijuu itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mou, kenapa sih Hokage mesum itu selalu membuatku naik darah?!" Kurama mendengus kesal sepanjang jalan karena mengingat bahwa hampir setiap waktu ia bertemu Kakashi, selalu saja ia digoda mengenai kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Memang, ini sudah seperti gossip desa saja. Keduanya dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih karena selalu berduaan kemanapun meskipun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Bahkan Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu selalu mengejar Naruto sampai patah hati dan memilih menjauh.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah terlalu diracuni oleh Nobel Ero-sennin sih." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing mengingat bahwa semua kemesuman Kakashi bermula dari buku 'keramat' karya sang mendiang guru.

"Oh, begitukah. Kuharap kau tidak berpikir macam-macam dengan melihat tubuhku." Kurama melipat kedua tangannya ke dada seolah sedang melindungi dirinya dari serangan pria mesum.

"Jangan bodoh, mana mungkin aku bernafsu melihat papan cucian sepert-" Duakh! Sebuah bogem keras membuat Naruto terpental menabrak tanah dengan keras. Sementara itu, Kurama yang sudah marah rambutnya kini berubah menjadi Sembilan bagian yang melambai-lambai. Para pejalan kaki yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam saja karena sudah lumayan sering melihat ini. Naruto yang keceplosan adalah hal biasa dimata mereka.

"Teme…" Naruto yang masih mencium tanah hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena sensasi keras yang ditawarkan tanah. Akan tetapi, sebuah ide cemerlang untuk balas dendam ia dapatkan. Perlahan dia kembali berdiri dan membersihkan wajahnya kemudian berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Kurama yang melihatnya menjadi bingung. Dia kemudian segera menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. "Oi, kau kenapa." Namun, tepukannya di tepis oleh pemuda tadi.

Kurama terkejut bukan main melihatnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini padanya. Berbagai spekulasipun muncul di kepalanya. 'Kenapa dengannya? Apakah dia marah karena tadi? Tapi masa sih? Biasanya juga begitu?' Pemuda pirang di depannya tidak menghiraukan Kurama dan tetap berjalan lurus menuju kearah sebuah tepi sungai. Melihat itu, Kurama segera bergegas menyusulnya.

"Naruto! Tunggu aku!" Kurama terus memanggilnya dari belakang namun tidak di gubris oleh pemuda pirang ini. Dia memilih untuk tetap berjalan lurus menyusuri tepi sungai tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang.

"Kubilang tunggu!" Kurama berhasil menahan tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan tangannya. "Ada apa dengamu?!" Namun, Naruto tidak mengubrisnya dan melepas secara paksa tangan gadis tersebut.

"Tolong jauhi aku." Pemuda pirang ini berkata secara singkat namun bermakna amat dalam bagi lawan bicaranya itu. Mendengar hal itu, Kurama menjadi terperanjat sendiri. Semacam siraman air es membuat dia tersadar kalau selama ini dia terlalu berlebihan kepada pemuda itu. Secara perlahan dia merasa tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda pirang ini. Dengan sigap tubuhnya menahan pemilik iris biru langit itu dengan pelukkan dari belakang.

"!" Naruto yang dipeluk juga menjadi terkejut bukan main mendapatkan respon seperti itu. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"Gomen…Hiks….sudah terlalu kasar tadi…" Mata safir Naruto kini melihat seorang Kurama sedang menangis dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh,ini sungguh pengalaman yang langkah. Iris kemerahan itu nampak indah ditambah lagi wajah imut gadis ini membuat pemuda pirang ini ingin mencubitnya. Namun, dirinya sadar kalau candaannya kelewatan sekarang.

Puk!

Naruto mengelus kepala Kurama dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis ini. "Sudahlah, lagipula aku yang harus minta maaf." Senyum tipis pemuda ini membuat wajah pemilik rambut jingga itu merona.

"Minta maaf…Kenapa?" Masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tadi itu bercanda kok. Hehehe." Ucapan singkat Naruto ini telah memacu sebuah aura pembunuh untuk keluar dari tubuh gadis ini. "K-kurama?..." Tanya pemuda pirang tersebut tidak dijawab oleh Kurama.

"Ramen super jumbo sampai puas…" Ucapan gadis ini membuat Naruto tergelak. Memberikan Kurama traktiran merupakan salah satu masalah besar mengingat gadis ini lebih buas darinya kalau soal makan.

"T-tunggu dulu" "Traktir atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucapan Naruto dengan cepat dipotong oleh Kurama. Hal ini membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

"Ah, sial sekali nasibku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uwah! Ramen Teuchi Jii-san memang selalu enak!" Seorang gadis berambut jingga yang tak lain adalah Kurama sedang tersenyum puas sembari menaruh mangkuk ramen ke tiga puluhnya ketumpukkan mangkok disebelah kanannya. Sementara itu, Pemuda pirang disebelahnya yakni Uzumaki Naruto hanya memutar-muta ramennya dengan tatapan tak bersemangat.

Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai menatap aneh kepada pelanggang setianya itu. Tidak biasanya pemuda pirang ini selesu itu. "Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. aku cuma melakukan hal bodoh tadi." Pemuda ini melirik sesaat kepada gadis di sebelahnya dengan pandangan tak bersemangat. Sementara itu, Kurama hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Siapa suruh kau bercanda seperti tadi." Kurama memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya tanpa menoleh kesamping. "Jangan ulangi lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau itu benar." Ucapan gadis ini sesaat membuat Naruto menoleh. Sekilas namun dia bersumpah kalau dia melihat sedikit rona merah dari pipi gadis itu.

"B-baik." Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menghabiskan ramennya mengingat sebentar lagi sudah saatnya mereka berdua berangkat menunaikan misi mereka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosh, sekarang waktunya berangkat!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat. Sedangkan Kurama sedang menyerahkan semacam dokumen kepada dua orang yang selalu setia menjaga gerbang masuk desa, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Ayo berangkat." Kurama yang sudah selesai memberikan laporan kepergian menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Mendengar itu, pemuda pirang ini mengganguk mantap dan bergegas meninggalkan desa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah sekitar empat jam berlari terus menerus melewati pepohonan, akhirnya Naruto dan juga Kurama tiba di sebuah tepi tebing yang pada bagian sisinya telah dibuat semacam pemukiman. Mereka berdua meyakini bahwa tempat itulah yang merupakan sarang para bandit. Namun, mata mereka berdua membulat sempurna setelah melihat bahwa tempat tersebut telah berubah menjadi semacam kolam darah sengan banyak sekali mayat berceceran di sana. Akhirnya, keduanya berinisiatif mendekat kesana

"A-ada apa ini?" Naruto menutup mulutnya untuk menahan mual karena bau amis yang menyebar keseluruh tempat tersebut. meskipun dia sudah menjadi jounin, namun pembantaian sesadis ini bak aru kali ini ia lihat.

"Naruto, lihat mayat ini! Ada yang aneh dari mereka!" Teriakan Kurama membuat Naruto langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kepada salah satu mayat dihadapannya.

"!" Mata safirya membulat kala melihat bahwa ada sepasang sayap gagak berada dipunggung mereka semua. 'Segel Joutai kah? Bukan!' Batin Naruto terusik melihatnya. Ini merupakan bentuk paling asing yang pernah ia lihat. Namun, kebingungan mereka berdua harus terpecah saat sebuah getaran hebat melanda dan membuat mereka berdua segera bergegas berlari keluar tebing tersebut.

Tap!

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat seekor naga berwarna hijau kehitaman sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil menyeringai jahat menatap keduanya. Aura yang dipancarkannya tidaklah mengenakkan. Ditambah lagi dengan tampilannya yang amat besar menyerupai raksasa namun dengan bentuk naga dimana dia berdiri menggunakan kedua kakinya.

Naga itu menoleh kebawah dan melihat dua orang itu sedang bersiaga menatapnya. [HAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka aku harus bertemu lagi denga manusia seperti ini. Aku bosan tahu!] Makhluk ini membuka mulutnya dan menyemburkan bola api dengan kekuatan penuh.

Bezt!

Dengan sigap Naruto dan Kurama menghindar. Naruto menghilang dalam sebuah kilat kuning dan secara tiba-tiba muncul diatas kepala naga tersebut dengan tangan kanan membawa sebuah bola biru besar. Sementara itu, naga tadi hanya terdiam dan menikmati bola biru tadi perlahan menggerus kepalanya.

Bwesh!

Serangan tadi usai, namun Naruto dibuat terkecut karena tidak ada sedikitpun bekas luka dari efek serangannya itu. Melihat itu, Kurama langsung membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan sebuah bola hitam kecil kearah naga tersebut. itu adalah mini Bijuudama. Pemuda pirang itu segera menghindar melihat versi mini senjata pemusnah missal itu hendak menyerang kearah dirinya beserta naga itu.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakkan besar tercipta dan membuat area tersebut menjadi semacam kawah kecil. Debu beterbangan karena tiupan angin sehingga membuat penglihatan mereka berdua terbatas. Mereka tak tahu kemana musuh mereka. Namun, sebuah tawa sini terdengar dari balik debu itu.

[Khu khu khu. Cuma segitukah?! Masih belum cukup! Grendel ini masih belum puas!] bersamaaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tadi, melesatlah puluhan bola api raksasa yang terbang menuju keduanya.

Kedua matanya telah berubah menjadi motif katak. Dengan sigap tangannya merapal segel dan mengeksekusi sebuah jutsu. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Sebuah dinding air terbentuk dan membuat bola api tadi tertahan. Namun, serangan tadi ternyata tidaklah cukup. Bola api tersebut menguapkan dinding air tersebut dan membiarkan bola api lainnya menerobos.

Melihat hal tersebut, Kurama segera merapal segel. "Kuchiyose: Rashomon!" dengan segera dari tanah munculah sebuah gerbang bermotif wajah iblis yang menghadang serangan tadi.

Grendel yang menyaksikan hal ini tertawa senang. [Hah, ini jauh lebih menarik! Bagaimana kalau ini!] Naga gila ini menembakkan sebuah bola api berukuran sekitar lima puluh meter yang dia gunakan untuk mendobrak gerbang tersebut.

Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto segera menarik tangan Kurama dan membawanya pergi menghindar.

Duar!

Gerbang itu hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan gumpalan asap dari debu akibat ledakkan tadi. Grendel tersenyum puas melihatnya. Namun, dirinya menyadari bahwa ada serangan mengarah padanya dari atas.

"Senpo : Cho Odama Rasen Tarengan!" Sekitar puluhan bunshin Naruto telah muncul di udara dengan membawa masing-masing sebuah bola biru besar bertenaga penghancur massif.

[A-apa?!] Grendel dengan cepat mencoba menghindar, namun ketika akan menggerakan kedua kakinya, dia menyadari bahwa ada sebuah rantai berwarna putih bercahaya yang menahan kakinya. Matanya melirik kepara seorang gadis yang tak berada jauh dari sana. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan mengejeknya. [Bangsat!] begitulah teriakannya sebelum puluhan bola biru raksasa itu menghantam badannya.

Buum! Buum! Buum! Buum!

Tanah tempat Grendel berpijak menjadi ambles kebawah menahan tekanan akibat serangan tadi. Sementara itu, Naruto kembali mendarat ketanah menyaksikan apakah serangannya berhasil ataukah tidak.

"!"Naruto dan Kurama menatap tak percaya melihat Grendel masih berdiri tegak meskipun ada banyak goresan di sisiknya dan juga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

[Bangsat! Kalian pikir aku bisa mati begitu saja?! Asal kalian tahu! Kulitku adalah salah satu yang terkeras dari semua naga yang ada!] Naga gila ini melesat dengan kencang sambil menembakkan kobaran apinya. [Akan kubunuh kalian semua, kutu busuk!] Melihat ini, Naruto dan Kurama langsung mundur sejauh-jauhnya. Namun, serangan Grendel tiba-tiba saja terhenti kala melihat seorang pria setengah baya berdiri dihadapannya sambil memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti.

"Grendel, bermainnya cukup sampai disini. Kita harus kembali lagi ke dunia kita. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Ucapan pria ini hanya dibalas anggukan malas dari naga hijau tersebut. secara ajaib pula mereka berdua menghilang dari sana.

'Hilang?!' Naruto yang terkejut langsung berlari menuju kesana. Namun, hanya tanah kosong yang ia jumpai. Melihat hal ini, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Naruto, kita harus melapor kepada Hokage." Kurama yang menyusulnya langsung membuka sebuah gulungan dan meuliskan sebuah pesan kepada Kakashi sang Hokage.

"Ya, kau ben-" Brukh! Tiba-tiba saja semacam portal muncul diatas kepala Naruto dan menjatuhkan seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang tertidur dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan kondisi tubuh terluka parah.

"Siapa dia?!" Kurama terkejut bukan main saat melihat gadis tersebut menimpah tubuh Naruto dengan indahnya.

Naruto dengan sedikit tenaga akhirnya berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari timpahan tadi. Mata safirnya menatap wajah gadis tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

'Rambutnya mirip Kaa-san.'

TBC

**Ya, untuk Fic ini kalian bisa bayangkan Kurama seperti Emi Yusha dengan rambut orange (kupikir karena warna Kurama itu). Ahh, dan masalah pairing biarkan jalannya cerita yang menjawab**

**Demikian chapter perkenalan fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau menunggu versi tulis iulang dari fic reverse! Ini. Kuharap kalian semua menyukainya. Review kalian merupakan hal penting bagi author dalam mengembangkan fic ini dan author mengucapkan beribu terima kasih bagi para readers yang masih mengikuti perkembangan fic ini. Sekian dan Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Reverse!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Rated: M (jaga-jaga)**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang memasuki masa keemasannya sebagai seorang Shinobi bersama dengan Kurama, Partnernya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat seorang gadis berambut merah mendarat diatas kepalanya. Apa maksud semua ini? Strong-Naru!, FemKurama!.**

**Warning: OOC,Typo, Harsh-word,Miss-Typo, violence, gore,etc.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hmm…" Lenguhan pelan perlahan terdengar menambah sedikit suara untuk mengisi sebuah malam yang sepi di dalam sebuah ruangan serba terang dengan warna putih pada dinding yang mendominasi keseluruhan lokasi tersebut.

"Hmm? Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara merespon lenguhan tadi dengan tanya yang begitu cepat. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi sumber suaranya masih belum memberikan respon tanggap terhadap tanya tadi dan hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua iris birunya secara cepat sembari menoleh kearah suara tersebut,

"Hmm? Ini dimana?" Tanya gadis yang baru saja terbangun tadis kepada seorang pemuda berbaju orange dengan rambut pirangnya yang tengah duduk disamping ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Mata gadis tersebut melihat tubuh lawan bicaranya dari atas sampai bawah mencari tahu apakah orang ini berbahaya atau tidak.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Tadi siang kau tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari langit dan menimpahku." Ucap pemuda tadi dengan nada polos yang sedikit menggelitik rasa humor gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut. "Hmm, Namamu?" Tanyanya to the point.

"Ah, sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Rias. Rias Gremory." Ucap gadis tadi dengan menggunakan intonasi yang halus layaknya seorang bangsawan.

"Oh, nama yang unik." Balas pemuda tadi dengan tatapan lembut. Namun, berbagai macam spekulasi telah tercipta di dalam kepala pemilik iris safir tersebut ketika mendengar nama tersebut. 'Gremory? Rias? Klan apa itu?' Pikirnya. Namun, gadis tersebut tiba-tiba saja mencubit lengan jaketnya seolah mencoba menyadarkan pemuda tadi dari lamunannya.

"Ano… apa kau baik baik saja…" Ucapan Rias tertahan karena dia tidak tahu nama lawan bicaranya. Namun, seolah mengetahui pikiran lawan bicaranya, pemuda tadi segera mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, sampai lupa. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Melihat senyuman pemuda itu, Rias membalas juga dengan senyuman lembut.

"Salam kenal juga. Panggil saja aku Rias " Balasnya.

Klek!

Pintu ruangan tadi terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang yang tentunya asing dimata Rias. Salah satu diantara mereka memiliki rambut panjang berwarna jingga dengan mata merahnya. Tak lupa sebuah katana tergantung di punggungnya membuat gadis pemilik rambut merah ini merasa sedikit terintimidasi. Sementara di sebelahnya seorang pria berambut nyentrik perak melawan gravitasi berada ditengah ketiga orang tadi sembari membaca sebuah buku saku berwarna hijau. Mulutnya tertutup sebuah masker. Disampingnya berdiri pemuda dengan rambut hitam raven beserta wajah dingin tanpa emosi yang membuat Rias merasa kurang nyaman.

"Naruto, apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu darinya?" Tanya pria bermasker tadi dengan tatapan yang tidak mengggambarkan semangat kerja seorang laki-laki seusianya.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan belum memulai sesi tanya jawab, Kakashi- ah maksudku Hokage-sama." Naruto kembali mengulangi kebiasaan lamanya yang belum bisa dia hilangkan. Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa garing sedangkan gadis pemilik rambut jingga disebelahnya berjalan menghampiri pemuda pirang tersebut dan menjitaknya.

Duakh!

"Ittai! Apa maksudmu Kurama?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan kesal dan bingung karena tiba-tiba saja dijitak.

Sementara itu, Kurama yang mendengarnya cuma bisa mendengus kesal. "Dengar, Baka-gaki. Kami sengaja menunggumu sampai malam karena kami pikir kau sudah mulai berbincang dengannya tahu. Kupon Ichiraku yang kupegang sampai hangus tahu!" Pekiknya dengan nada kesal sambil mengacungkan katananya kearah Naruto yang membuat pemilik iris safir tadi menelan air Rias hanya bisa mengangah saja melihat kejadian itu sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda bila terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan. Namun, karena kondisi fisiknya yang belum memadai, dirinya yang mau berakrobat melompat dari tempat tidur jadi terpeleset dari ranjangnya dan siap mencium tanah dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Bahaya!" Untung saja insting bahaya Naruto lebih cepat dibandingkan kecepatan jatuh gadis cantik tadi sehingga pemuda itu berhasil menangkapnya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong saja melihat aksi heroic pemuda pirang ini. Bukan karena aksinya melainkan apa yang dia tangkap.

Grop!

"Gremory-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau melom-….pat…" Ucapan Naruto terhenti menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya memegang bagian yang bisa dianggap sacral bagi seorang wanita. Tanpa sengaja, karena terkejut tadi. Tangan itu meremas gundukan yang termasuk besar itu.

"Ahhnn~" Desah Rias karena respon syaraf yang membuat sebuah lenguhan erotis terdengar dari mulutnya. Sementara itu, Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan bagian hidung maskernya menghitam karena darah perlahan mengalir dari ujung alat pernafasannya itu. 'Malam ini harus sedia tisu lebih banyak.' Pikir nista Hokage ini.

Sementara itu, Kurama yang sedari tadi sudah jawdrop kemudian menutup kembali rahangnya. "Naruto…" Ucapnya pelan namun suaranya seperti pisau karat yang siap menyiksa dan menyayat daging pemuda malang itu hingga membuat Naruto segera memindahkan tangan kanannya dari bagian surgawi tadi.

"K-kurama, t-tadi itu tidak sengaja kok!" Ucapnya dengan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya secara deras. Namun, gadis itu tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda tersebut dan berniat menghajarnya sampai habis.

"Hentai!" Ini buruk. Gadis itu mengayunkan katananya yang teralirkan sebuah cakra angin. Cakra itu mampu membuat pemuda malang tadi menjadi sebuah potongan dadu dalam sekejap. Naruto yang melihatnya segera bersiap melakukan Kawarimi. Namun, sebuah kejadian diluar dugaan terjadi.

Trank!

Katana itu ditahan sebuah blok berwarna merah kehitaman yang muncul entah dari mana. Naruto menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat tangan kanan Rias mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berbentuk lingkaran bermotif rumit dan asing di matanya. "Apa itu?" Pikir pemuda pirang itu.

Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung segera memasang kuda-kuda waspada dan pemuda disampingnya mengayunkan sebuah katana yang mengacung ke arah Rias.

Prang!

Tiba-tiba kaca ruangan tersebut pecah dan memunculkan belasan orang yang mengenakan topeng bermotif hewan hingga menambah suasana kacau. "Hokage-sama, basmi atau tidak?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan katana teracung ke arah Rias. Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut entah kenapa secara insting melerai gadis tersebut dan Kurama.

"Hentikan! Tidak ada kekerasan di sini!" Teriaknya dengan nada tegas membuat semua orang di sana menurunkan senjatanya. Memang, Naruto merupakan kandidat Hokage mendatang sehingga membuat para shinobi juga menghormatinya.

"Kakashi-sensei, kumohon biarkan Rias menjelaskan dulu siapa dirinya." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan serius sehingga membuat ninja peniru itu mengganguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Lagipula kita belum mengenal dia secara jelas." Balas pria itu dengan nada santainya.

"Jelaskan secara detail sampai ke hal paling kecil." Ucap pemuda raven disamping Kakashi yang menatap Rias menggunakan mata merah berpola anehnya.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke." Tahan Kakashi sehingga membuat pemuda itu menurut dan memilih menunggu penjelasan keluar dari mulut Rias.

Sementara itu, Rias yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan mengenai diriku. Namaku adalah Rias Gremory dan aku adalah Iblis (Akuma)." Ucapnya sembari memamerkan sepasang sayap kelelawar yang membuat semua orang di ruangan membulat matanya tak percaya.

"A-Akuma?!" Salah seorang Anbu diruangan tersebut terjatuh dalam keadaan duduk karena terkejut. Mungkin dia masih hijau. Sementara itu, Kakashi menatap tajam Rias. "Lanjutkan." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa kesini. Yang terakhir aku ingat adalah bahwa diriku kalah melawan Kokabiel dan menerima serangan langsung darinya. Kupikir aku sudah mati, namun rupanya diriku malah terbangun dan berada disini." Ucapnya dengan nada murung. Air matanya sedikit mengalir keluar dari tepi kelopak karena mengingat para teman-temannya.

"Kokabiel?" Nama yang asing sekali ditelinga mereka. Sementara itu, Kurama yang dari tadi diam kemudian menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Hmm, kalau boleh tahu kau berasal dari mana?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku berasal dari sebuah Negara bernama jepang." Ucapnya dengan nada lesuh.

'Jepang?' pikir mereka semua dengan nada bingung. Sebuah nama yang asing sekali karena tidak ada dalam peta dunia Negara seperti itu.

"T-tunggu! J-jangan bilang kalau kau…" "Berasal dari dunia lain." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto sembari melangkah maju menghampiri gadis tersebut. "Maaf bila ini kurang menyenangkan. Tapi aku harus memastikan kebenaran ucapanmu." Ucap Uchiha terakhir tadi sembari menatap mata Rias dengan mata merahnya.

"Sharingan!"

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihatnya cuma bisa diam karena Sasuke memang memiliki tugas untuk itu. Bukankah terlalu naïf bila mempercayai orang secara terang terangan. Meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa Rias bukanlah orang jahat namun belum tentu para rekannya percaya akan hal itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Selesai." Ucap Sasuke sambil membaringkan Rias yang masih tertidur ke ranjangnya. "Kakashi, orang ini tidak bohong. Menurut apa yang kulihat, dunia mereka memiliki kepercayaan akan suatu agama dimana terdapat tiga fraksi berkuasa disana. Akuma, Da-Tenshi, serta Tenshi. Mereka bertempur sampai membuat Tuhan mereka terbunuh." Ucapan Uchiha satu ini membuat Kakashi mengernyitkan jidatnya bingung mendengar Tuhan bisa terbunuh.

Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bingung semuanya, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Akibat peperangan itu, ketiganya mengalami kerusakan parah. Untuk mengantisipasi punahnya ras iblis, para iblis membuat sistem reinkarnasi dimana para manusia dapat menjadi iblis. Sementara itu, para manusia dunia sana diberkahi oleh sebuah alat bernama Sacred Gear. Alat ini merupakan semacam berkah dari Tuhan bagi para manusia yang lemah disana. Dari semua Sacred Gear, terdapat tiga belas varian dari mereka yang merupakan alat yang mampu membunuh Tuhan. Alat tersebut dinamakan Longinus." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap bergantian para Anbu ditempat itu. "Sharingan!" Semuanya langsung ambruk di tempat dan membuat Kakashi menatap bingung Uchiha satu ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus waspada karena jarang sekali Uchiha satu ini berbuat demikian.

"Semakin sedikit yang tahu akan semakin baik." Ucapnya singkat. "Gadis itu, merupakan salah satu dari 34 klan iblis yang masih aktif. Dirinya menjaga sebuah kota bernama Kuoh di Negara Jepang. Dirinya memiliki semacam budak untuk membantunya bekerja. Diantara para budaknya ada seorang remaja bertabiat mesum dengan Nama Hyodou Issei pemilik Longinus Boosted Gear di mana seekor naga tersegel di dalamnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Naruto semakin menemukan titik terang dari permasalahan ini.

"Gadis ini, kedatangan seorang veteran perang dari fraksi Da-Tenshi bernama Kokabiel. Budaknya serta dirinya berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah karena perbedaan daya tempur. Namun, pada saat-saat terakhir, tubuh gadis ini tersedot oleh sebuah portal dimana mataku sempat menyimak secara gabur seorang pria berambut putih dengan beberapa ekor makhluk raksasa di belakangnya tersenyum pada gadis tadi." Ucapan Sasuke mengenai pria itu membuat Naruto teringat pada orang yang menginterupsi pertarungannya melawan Grendel.

"Sasuke, aku pernah melihat orang yang kau maksud. Dia mampu mengendalikan para makhluk tadi. Sementara para makhluk tersebut sungguh kuat. Salah satunya bernama Grendel. Bahkan jurusku hanya bisa melukainya sedikit sekali." Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kakashi mengurut kepalanya membayangkan betapa sulitnya lawan yang akan mereka hadapi. "Namun, mereka tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat ini. Setidaknya itu yang sempat kudengar." Ucap pemuda pirang ini dengan nada lega.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kakashi menghembuskan nafas leganya. Sementara itu, Kurama yang masih menatap Rias tiba-tiba saja berucap. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada gadis ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kakashi tiba-tiba saja mendapat ide gila. "Ah, begini saja. Aku akan menggunakan otoritasku sebagai Hokage kali ini. Masalah ini akan kurahasiakan sampai Sasuke mendapatkan titik terang dari semuanya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Otoritas?" Tanya Kurama bingung.

"Ya, Otoritas." Kata Kakashi tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa Hari kemudian"EHHH?!" Semacam teriakan heboh melanda kantor Hokage pagi ini. Pekik itu keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan juga seorang gadis bermata merah. Keduanya masih mematung menyaksikan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang mengenakan sebuah rompi jounin dan juga celana baggy tersenyum kepada mereka. Tak lupa sebuah Hittai-ate Konoha membalut lengan kanannya.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, apa maksudnya ini?" Naruto, pemuda pirang tadi menunjuk gadis berambut merah tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baru saja dua hari dirinya dan Kurama pergi melakukan misi dan sekarang dia mendapat kejutan seperti ini.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya cuma tertawa ringan. "Ha, ha, ha! Dengan hak otoritasku sebagai Hokage. Maka kupikir sebaiknya Gremory-san menjadi seorang Shinobi Konoha selagi Sasuke menyelidiki semua ini. Lagipula dengan menjadikannya shinobi akan membuatnya secara langsung berada dibawah pengawasanku ketimbang menjadikannya warga sipil dan menyekapnya hingga membuat Cvilian curiga." Ucapnya dengan nada riang sambil membuka novel erotis favoritnya, Icha-Icha Paradise.

"T-tunggu dulu! Tapi bagaimana bisa dia semudah itu jadi Shinobi? Apalagi langsung Jounin?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ah, kau lupa? Uzumaki selalu diterima oleh Konoha." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk rambut merah Rias. "Lagipula aku yakin Gremory-san juga tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti rencana ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Rambut merah Rias yang identik sekali dengan cirri khas klan Uzumaki. Klan ibu Naruto.

'Dasar penipu kelas kakap!' Batin Kurama dan Naruto bersamaan. Memanfaatkan warna rambut, Kakashi berhasil meyakinkan para tetua dan para civilians agar memasukkan nama seorang Rias Gremory yang dibuatnya menjadi Uzumaki Haruka sebagai bagian dari Shinobi Konoha. Untunglah, para tetua seperti Koharu dan Homura tidak sekeras batu lagi kepalanya karena sudah mendapat tamparan keras dari perang Shinobi terdahulu hingga meluluhkan ideologi kaku yang selalu dipegang mereka. Beruntung pula Danzo sudah mati dibunuh Uchiha yang kini berleha-leha mondar mandir keluar Konoha menjaga desa kelahirannya itu. Sehingga membuat semuanya mengalir sesuai rencana.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Rias hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. "Ah, Hatake-san benar. Lagipula aku belum bisa menemukan jalan pulan saat ini. Selama lawan yang misterius itu belum bisa kutemukan maka aku akan melakukan pelayanan penuh sebagai bagian dari desa Konoha." Tampaknya Kakashi meluangkan banyak sekali waktu untuk menjelaskan kondisi dunia mereka yang berbeda dari dunia tempat gadis ini berasal.

"Bagus, bagus. Dan inilah misi pertama kalian sebagai Tim baru. Kuberi nama tim ini Tim Hikari." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hikari?" Tanya Kurama bingung.

"Ya, karena rambut kalian bertiga membuat mataku sakit." Ucapnya dengan nada asal.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Api didalam hati Kurama berhasil disulut dengan sukses oleh Hokage satu ini. "Apa kau bilang?! Dasar makhluk hentai!" Katana ditangan kanannya terayun kencang namun untunglah Naruto berhasil menahannya dari belakang sedangkan Rias hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihatnya.

'Ya, Timku yang baru unik sekali…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Namaku Kurama, Yoroshiku!" Jabat Kurama dengan mantap kepada Rias. Sementara Rias membalasnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Rias Gremory. Salam kenal." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Dia bersama Kurama dan Naruto kini sedang menikmati ramen Ichiraku dimana Naruto dipalak mentraktir Rias atas inisiatif Kurama sebagai tanda perkenalan. Naruto yang baru saja turun gaji terpaksa mengurangi porsi ramen kesukaannya bila tidak ingin makan sampai misi barunya ini selesai. Memang, Jounin memiliki gaji yang lebih banyak. Akan tetapi, hidup ini bukan untuk makan saja bukan? Meskipun pemuda pirang ini menyisihkan setengah penghasilannya untuk menyumpal perutnya dengan ramen.

Slurrp! Slurrp! Slurrp!

Kurama memakan mangkuk permangkuk ramennya layaknya meminum air mineral. Naruto yang penggemar fanatik ramen jadi tidak bersemangat makan bila mantan bijuu itu berada disampingnya karena dia tahu kalau gadis ini makan maka bonnya akan langsung jatuh ke 'Gama-chan' milik pemuda pirang itu karena gadis ini menghabiskan gajinya untuk membeli gulungan serta perlengkapan shinobi yang setiap minggu pagi ditayangkan di sebuah acara belanja online.

Online? Ya, semenjak perang dunia Shinobi berakhir setiap Negara membuka diri mereka dalam dunia perdagangan secara luas karena memahami bahwa sudah bukan jamannya lagi berseteru akibat ideologi egois mereka. Hal ini membuat para peneliti Shinobi mengembangkan sebuah jaringan komunikasi yang canggih dimana cakra ditebar pada ketinggian tertentu untuk menyampaikan informasi baik berupa gambar maupun suara yang diubah dalam bentuk kode sehingga mampu dikirim lebih cepat kenegara lainnya. Mereka mempelajari prinsip batangan hitam gedomazo untuk mentransmisikan cakra keudara. Sehingga tidak mengherankan bila sekarang ditemukan semacam menara menjulang tinggi di sekitar desa ataupun jalan sebagai transmitter cakra tadi. Meskipun konsep seperti ini sudah pernah ada namun penemuan kali ini merupakan versi lebih maju dari sebelumnya sehingga mempermudah kehidupan para manusia di dunia itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau lesu sekali?" Tanya Rias dengan tatapan khawatir melihat pemuda pirang disebelahnya nampak lesu memainkan sendok kuah ramennya tanpa menyeruput kuahnya. Gadis itu sendiri mengakui kelezatan ramen Ichiraku yang menggoyang lidah. Namun melihat orang di sebelahnya seperti memberikan reaksi sebaliknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Rias, Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah. "Tidak ada apa-apa. cuma aku merasa bahwa seharusnya aku mengambil misi lebih banyak lagi." Ucapnya sambil kembali menyeruput kuah ramennya. Teuchi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja. Setidaknya pria setengah baya itu merasa lega Naruto tidak hidup sendiri lagi sekarang.

Sementara itu, Kurama tidak menghiraukan mereka semua dan terus saja menikmati makanannya. "Meshi-meshi!" teriaknya riang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, disebuah gua gelap tengah berdiri seorang pria dengan jubah hitamnya tengah menatap kearah mulut gua dimana cahaya bersinar terang dari ujungnya. Akhirnya, pemuda itu memilih berjalan keluar dan menampakkan wajahnya. Sebuah wajah tampan namun sarat akan aura jahat menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Desisnya sambil menatap kearah langit biru cerah dengan tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan menggengam udara.

"Akan kubalaskan dendam ibu… Tunggu saja." Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan jubah hitam bermotif awan merahnya dan kemudian berjalan pergi. Dibelakangnya juga ikut seorang pemuda dengan rambut peraknya serta sebuah sabit merah bermata tiga menggerutu terus menerus.

"Kuro! Sampai kapan kita harus berjalan? Kakiku sakit tahu!" teriaknya dengan nada kesal. Sementara itu, pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Kuro tadi hanya berjalan terus tanpa berhenti.

"Berisik, Hidan. Bersyukurlah kau masih bisa hidup setelah tertimbun oleh kebodohanmu sendiri. Sekarang kita harus memperoleh kekuatan kembali." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam berubah warna menjadi ungu dengan pola riak air dan juga tiga buah tomoe menghiasinya.

"Jangan harap aku akan mati semudah itu, Naruto." Ucapnya sambil merapal beberapa segel yang rumit dan juga panjang dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Aku akan memenuhi keinginan ibuku."Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, sebuah pusaran udara muncul dihadapannya dan menyeret dirinya beserta orang bernama Hidan tadi masuk kedalamnya.

Hidan yang terhisap langsung saja berteriak panik. "O-oi! Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung,

Kuro hanya menjawab singkat."Kita akan berburu."Ucapnya dengan nada dingin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah batangan hitam dari telapak tangannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, tampaknya bukan kita saja yang bertamu kedunia ini. Tapi tamu kita juga balik berkunjung." Ucap seorang pria setengah baya yang memegangi segelas wine sambil tersenyum sinis melihat dua orang yang melompati sebuah pusaran angin dari sebuah layar transparan di langit-langit sebuah ruangan berasitektur eropa kuno. Ruangan itu terkesan memiliki ketinggian melebihi tinggi normal sebuah ruangan.

[Hmmp! Kita lihat saja nanti. Akan kucincang-cingcang daging mereka sampai halus!] komentar seekor naga dengan warna hijau kehitaman sambil mempertontonkan gigi tajamnya. Mendengar hal tersebut, pria itu hanya tertawa senang.

"Ugyahahaha! Tenang saja, Grendel-kun. Nikmatilah permainan sampai akhir. Yang menang bukanlah yang berdiri paling akhir tapi yang tertawa terakhirlah yang menang." Ucapnya sambil tertawa riang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Tim Hikari sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon sembari mengamati sebuah bangunan mirip benteng sederhana dimana terdapat banyak sekali Shinobi tanpa ikat kepala dan juga beberapa diantara mereka sedang menggiring belasan orang masuk kedalam tempat itu dengan rantai meliilit anggota tubuh para tawanan.

"Hmm, jadi itu ya gerombolan Harusame yang memperjual belikan manusia ya?" Pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto mengamati satu persatu setiap titik strategis untuk melakukan serangan dadakan. Sementara itu, Rias yang berada disamping pemuda pirang tersebut menggeram kesal melihat perbuatan tidak manusiawi para nuke-nin itu. Tampak dari matanya seorang anak kecil sedang dicambuk hingga terkelupas kulitnya karena tersungkur akibat kelelahan.

Ctar!

Cambuk tersebut menghantam punggung tanpa baju seorang bocah tujuh tahun yang terjatuh karena kelelahan akibat dipaksa berjalan sepanjang hari. "Cepat jalan, bangsat!" salah satu dari kawanan bandit tersebut menendang bocah itu hingga membuatnya tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"Beraninya…" Rias mendesis kesal melihat pemandangan tersebut. Urat-urat bermuculan dari keningnya akibat naik pitam melihat pemandangan yang menohok perasaannya. Meskipun iblis, namun para iblis dari klan Gremory memperlakukan budaknya secara layak dan bukan seperti yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Tenanglah." Naruto menahan Gadis tersebut agar tidak menyerang secara membabi buta. "Meskipun kau kesal. Tapi lihatlah bahwa jumlah para musuh tidaklah sedikit dan mereka juga merupakan para ninja bayaran yang telah memiliki jam tempur tinggi." Pemuda pirang ini memahami bahwa perdamaian para desa besar membuat bisnis ninja bayaran menjadi terpuruk akibat sistem pertahanan Negara besar yang juga memberikan penawaran agar para Negara kecil mengembangkan hubungan dagang secara intensif dengan mereka sehingga membuat para Shinobi Negara besar secara tak langsung juga mengawal Negara-negara minor. Hal ini membuat para ninja bayaran banting setir menjadi bandit gunung ataupun teroris.

"Aku juga sama kesalnya denganmu. Namun, kau akan membahayakan mereka yang berada dalam kastil bila bertindak sembarangan." Ucapan Uzumaki satu ini membuat Rias mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih mengobservasi lebih lagi. "Kurama, kau serang di sebelah barat." Naruto akhirnya menurunkan instruksinya.

"…" Tak ada respon dari yang dipanggil.

Mendapati hal tersebut, Naruto dan Rias menoleh kesamping. Kemudian mata mereka membulat mendapati Gadis itu tidak ada ditempatnya. 'Kemana Kurama?!' panik mereka.

"KORA! AYO MAJU KALIAN SEMUA!" Sebuah teriakan membuat keduanya menoleh kebawah dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut jingga berlari layaknya orang kesetanan sambil mengayunkan katananya dengan wajah psikopat tercetak jelas dari wajahnya.

"…." Naruto hanya bisa menampar wajahnya saat mendapati rekannya melabrak musuhnya terang-terangan. Sementara Rias hanya bisa jawdrop melihat tingkah laku gadis itu. Tampaknya The Most Knucklehead Shinobi Konoha bukanlah pemuda pirang itu lagi melainkan mantan Bijuu tersebut.

"Fuuton: Shinku renpuu!" Kurama menembakkan sebuah vakum udara kearah para bandit yang tengah lengah tersebut.

Jrasshhh!

Beberapa dari mereka yang lengah tewas ditempat dengan perut terbelah dua. Sedangkan yang beruntung sempat bertahan dengan jurus Doton ataupun melakukan Kawarimi. Melihat ada orang gila yang mengamuk di markas mereka, para nuke-nin yang berubah menjadi bandit ini kemudian keluar seluruhnya dari sarang mereka dan menghadang Kurama.

"Gadis tengik! Beraninya kau mencari ribut disini! Akan kami tangkap dan kami perkosa kau!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang menelan ludah melihat tubuh Kurama. Sementara itu, gadis ini hanya menahan agar rasa mualnya tak kambuh mendengar omongan semacam tadi.

"Hah?! Apa katamu?! Sebelum itu terjadi akan kupotong *piip*mu menjadi delapan bagian!" Gadis ini mencengkram katananya dan membuat sebuah aliran Cakra mengalir dengan dahsyat kesana. "Maju!" Dia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sembari mengayunkan senjatanya kesegala arah. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa mengurut kepalanya melihat hal tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita menolong Kurama-c han." Ucap Rias yang melihat Kurama semakin terbawa ketengah kerumunan shinobi itu. Beruntunglah tak semua shinobi tadi ahli ninjutsu. Namun, mata Naruto membulat melihat beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau dengan aliran cakra bersiap menghunus perut gadis tersebut.

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo pergi!" Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga kea rah kerumunan tersebut dan menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan kuning. Rias yang melihatnya cuma bisa tertegun. Namun, dirinya kembali fokus dan melompat keudara mengepakkan sepasang sayap kelelawarnya.

"Rasenrengan!" Sepasang bola cakra berwarna biru muncul dari kedua tangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ditengah kerumunan tersebut. kedua bola tadi menghanta, perut dua orang bandit yang sedang tidak beruntung tadi.

"ARRGGGGHHHHH!" Keduanya menjerit kesakitan dan terdorong kebelakang dengan cara berputar dan membuat para bandit lainnya itu terbawa dan mental.

"Kurama, jangan ceroboh! Kenapa kau malah mengamuk seperti ini?!" Naruto yang membelakangi gadis berambut jingga itu menggengam kunainya dan melesat kearah pengepung yang kembali utuh hingga mengurung keduanya ditengah.

Brukh! Trank! Trank!

Naruto melompat keudara dan menghujamkan kunai bercabang tiganya itu kearah para musuhnya. Namun, para musuhnya juga bisa menghindar dan juga memberikan serangan balasan sehingga membuat pemuda pirang ini sebentar-sebentar menghilang dalam kilat kuning dan menghajar musuhnya dari belakang.

"Berisik! Mana tahan aku melihat anak kecil seperti itu dicambuk layaknya binatang! Bahkan binatang pun tak separah itu." Ucapnya sambil menerobos kepungan dan menebas para bandit yang tidak waspada.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus pelan. "Terserahlah. Yang penting aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Ucapnya dengan suara keras membuat gadis itu terhenti sejenak.

"K-kau bilang apa?" Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap senang kearah pemuda pirang tadi. Namun, ini merupakan kesalahan besarnya karena tiba-tiba saja ada tiga orang bandit yang berniat menghunus perutnya dengan tombak berlapiskan cakra.

Bwosh!

Sebuah sinar berwarna merah kehitaman membuat ketiga bandit tadi musnah entah kemana membuat kepungan tersebut kacau karena sebagian dari mereka mundur kebelakang ketakutan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melukai anggota timku!" Rias ternyata yang tadi menembakkan sinar tersebut. Matanya menatap kesal para bandit tersebut disertai dengan aura iblis kelas berat yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

"Semuanya! Jangan takut! Serang mereka bersamaan!" Teriak pemimpin mereka. Mendengar hal itu, para bandit yang tersisa mengepung ketiganya dan merapal jurus mereka masing-masing lalu menyerang Naruto dkk.

"Katon: Gokkakyu No Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Kamikaze!"

"Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!"

Serangan seperti itu langsung menuju ketiganya dan siap melumat habis mereka. Namun, Kurama dan Rias menggengam tangan mereka berdua dan mengeluarkan aura iblis dan juga cakra merah gadis jingga tersebut membentuk sebuah kubah kecil yang mampu melindungi ketiganya.

BUMMMMM!

Ledakkan dahsyat terjadi dan menyisakan asap tebal yang menghalangi penglihatan para bandit tersebut. "Berhasilkah?" Tanya salah satu bandit yang mengibas asap serta debu tersebut mencoba mencari kepastian.

SRINGGGG!

Sebuah cahaya biru perlahan menghisap debu beserta asap tadi dan membuat mata semua bandit membulat tak percaya.

"Jangan…meremehkan….Shinobi…..KONOHA!" Teriak puluhan orang yang melayang diudara dengan membawa beberapa bola raksasa yang mengaraah tepat kearah puluhan bandit tersebut.

"U-uso!" Teriak salah ssatu bandit dengan tatapan putus asa.

Sementara itu, Rias dan Kurama yang selamat dari serangan tadi masih berdiam didalam kubah tadi sambil menatap Naruto yang mengamuk. "Rias, kau tahu. Inilah yang membuatku menyukainya. Dia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk timnya. Akupun akan begitu." Ucap gadis berambut jingga tersebut sambil tersenyum menatap pemuda pirang tampan tersebut menghantamkan jurusnya kearah para bandit tadi.

"Senpo: Cho Odama Rasen Tarengan!" bola-bola raksasa tersebut menghantam para bandit itu dan membinasakan mereka semua secara bersih. Sementara itu, Rias hanya bisa terkesima melihatnya sedangkan dalam hatinya terlintas wajah seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah tersenyum di pikirannya.

"Iseei…"

TBC

**Gomenasai! Belum balas reviewnya m_m. nanti setelah publish ini saya segera balas. Gomenasai!**

**Ah, akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter. Gomen yang udah lama nungguinnya. Balik lagi sama alasan sekolah dan sebagainya. Sekian untuk chapnya. Terima kasih banget buat yang udah review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Kalian semua luar biasa. Terima kasih.**


End file.
